


The Pikachu House

by Animedemon01



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Creepypasta, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animedemon01/pseuds/Animedemon01
Summary: He saw something moving in the shadows of the forest. He looked closer and saw a Pikachu and a little girl. The girl smiled, but did not speak. Instead she motioned for him to follow her.





	The Pikachu House

He saw something moving in the shadows of the forest. He looked closer and saw a Pikachu and a little girl. The girl smiled, but did not speak. Instead she motioned for him to follow her.

She led him on a path his map did not show, a path that didn’t seem like it should exist, and to the clearing where a big house stood alone. The house looked old but not aged, like he had traveled back in time.

The girl’s Pikachu crawled through a flap in the door, and then the heavy door opened seemingly on its own. The little girl motioned for him to follow her once again, and led him deeper into the house.

He found himself in a room lit only by candlelight. A long table covered in a lacy tablecloth stood in the middle of the room, it was set for a large banquet with exotic and rich dishes. The guests, at least twenty Pikachu, sat in chairs along the sides of the table. The girl sat down in the empty chair at one end of the table, and motioned for him to sit down at the other.

The Pikachu passed the dishes around the table, only stopping when the dishes had returned to their original positions, and everybody had been served. He tried to speak to the girl multiple times throughout the meal, but got only silence in return. The Pikachu spoke amounts themselves.

When the meal had ended, the Pikachu collected the dirty plates and uneaten food, and returned to the kitchen. The little girl stood up and motioned for him to follow her once more.

She led him up the stairs, and to a large bedroom, before motioning to the bed and leaving. He understood what she meant, and took her upon her offer to stay the night.

 

He woke up the next morning, not in the bed, but in the woods where the path he followed the night before would’ve been, if it were still there. It was as if the banquet had never happened, and he had never followed her in the first place.

On his Pokefinder he found two pictures that he didn’t remember taking, despite them displaying the banquet from where he would’ve been sitting. The first picture showed the girl and the Pikachu sitting around the table, enjoying the feast. The second picture was almost the same, except the Pikachu had been replaced with Mimikyu, and where the little girl had once been, sat a Zorua.


End file.
